multiverse_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadnaught
Dreadnaught is the spark brother of Demolition. Unlike his spark brother, Dreadnaught seeks power through finance, political maneuvering, and manipulation. Dreadnaught does not see humans as insects but more as tools, and means to an end. Demolition seeks the corpse of Megatron and to rekindle the Decepticons. Dreadnaught seeks to experience humans in all their splendor, before becoming their ruler. Cybertronian History While on Cybertron, Dreadnaught made two allies. His spark brother, Demolition, and his now main companion, Aries. In the first year after receiving their spark the three were inseparable, and always prone to mischief. Eventually however, Aries and Dreadnaught took on the old teachings of the face, where Demolition took up the cause and the ideology of the Decepticons. Driven by a wedge between ideology, the three split. Demolition went on his search for Megatron and the knowledge that Megatron possessed. Aries and Dreadnaught took to earth, deciding a more subtle approach for dominance. Earth History Dreadnaught has been known by two names in his short time on Earth. First as the rich and prodigal Jaime Pearce of Queens New York, a millionaire tycoon who made his riches buying tech companies like Voltech out from under it's previous owners. Now going by both Alex Kain and Gianna Kain of Oxford, England, Dreadnaught fabricated the buyout of his own company Voltech, usurping all control from the company and it's board of directors in the process. After his careful and masterful take over, He renamed the company Kain Corp and established himself as the handsome young 18 year old CEO Alex Kain, as well as Alex's "sister" Gianna. Along with his friend Aries, Dreadnaught seeks to dominate human commerce and politics through use of financial persuasion, as well as making contracts and deals with known villains. Dreadnaught owes a debt to Black Adam for Adam's assistance in helping Dreadnaught establish such an amassed fortune and global influence in the 4 short years he has been on Earth. As part of the deal, Adam has instructed Dreadnaught that he is to be at Adam's disposal at any time for any reason, and that until the debt is fulfilled in Adam's eyes, Dreadnaught is merely another one of his mortal lackeys. Dreadnaught of course seeks any method by which he can cut the strings that Adam pulls to keep him tethered, because no one of true power should have to bow before a master. Secretly, Dreadnaught has hidden but less than humanly intense emotions for the Human contract killer known as Shego. So much so that he created a female pretender shell simply to appease Shego's preferred aesthetic in human mates. Definitely a sapiosexual, Dreadnaught finds intelligence and the pursuit of knowledge to be extremely attractive. No other feelings exist with anyone else with Dreadnaught at this time. Dreadnaught is not above using any means necessary to manipulate, and these methods do sometimes if not often drift into the realm of the physical. After all, Humans are just animal slaves to their basic impulses and Dreadnaught knows this all too well.